Journal
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Jiro finds Shu's journal and reads it, but what will he think of Shu's crush? Random, yaoi. Jiro/Shu. Don't like don't read. 2 shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I thought of this a little while ago and just felt like writing it, so yea. Well I don't own blue dragon so on to the chapter. P.S this is completely random. Also, I've only seen the first three episodes (never played the game) just so you know.

XxXxXxXx

"Shu, Shu wake up!" Jiro yelled as he walked into a little tent that they had set up the night before. He had woken up an hour ago and decided to take a walk when he got back every one else was awake and busy. Well, except Shu, or so he thought. No one had noticed when Shu woke so every one assumed that he was still sleeping.

So Jiro was yell at no one, which he found out when he tried to shake Shu awake only to find that the bed was empty. The only thing on it was a sheet, a pillow and a… book?

Jiro looked at the book with curiosity and picked it up. He looked at the cover and grinned evilly. The words **"Shu's journal, keep out!" **were written in big bold letters. Jiro decided that he'd have some fun and see in there was anything good in the book, so he tucked it away in his back pack and left the tent.

A little while later

Jiro sat under a tree with a certain book in his hands. He opened the book while mumbling "let's see what you think about," under his breath.

_'Dear journal, it's me Shu, who else? He-he, today was pretty funny. One of the guys decided to pull a prank on Kluke and she got really mad at him. But it's not like he planned for her to fall down so her skirt would fly up to show off pink and white stripped panties! LOL! But still, it was funny!'_

Jiro decided to flip to another page

_'Hi again, it's me. Today was really bogus. It was raining all this morning and when it stopped and the guys and I were able to come out and play guess what happened! I fell and landed face first into a big puddle of mud! Today bites.'_

Jiro laughed at that one before flipping threw the next few pages. But after a while he got a little annoyed. There wasn't really anything in there that he could use as black mail. He was about to go and put the book back when he got up and accidentally dropped it. He picked it up and looked at the page it had landed on.

_'I can't believe it! Why'd I have to go and get a crush on him?! He hates me!' _

"Hum, what's this?" Jiro said as he continued reading.

_'He hates me! I just know he does! Why wouldn't he? I'm always acting like a little kid around him! I never do anything right!_

_'Sigh. I wish I could be more mature around him. I also wish that I had the guts to tell him how I feel, maybe I'd get lucky and he'd like me back! But I doubt it. Some one as cool as him? No way, not ganna happen._

_'But maybe one day I'll get lucky. Maybe one day I'll fall in love. Weather it's with Jiro or some one else, but I hope it's with him._

Jiro froze. _**"What did this just say?"**_he thought then reread the same line about 10 more times before it sunk in. _**"Shu likes me?"**_ he blushed at the thought.

With Shu

Shu walked into the tent and looked at his bed. _**"Whit a second, I could have sworn that I left my… Oh crud!"**_

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Um, I'm going to leave it at this for now. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?!" Shu yelled as he practically turned the tent upside down. Kluke and Zola walked into the tent. Zola grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from what he was doing.

"Shu, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking for some thing," he said and tried to go back to looking.

"What are you looking for?" Kluke asked. Shu looked at his feet.

"I'm looking for a book of mine. It's purple and about this big," he said while using his hands to explain, "and it has big words on the cover," he didn't want them to know what it said or that he had a journal.

"Hum," Zola put a finger to her lips. "I think that Jiro had a book like that when he went for another walk," she said.

"What? Where is he?!" Shu yelled.

"He went that way about an hour or so ago," she said. No more then a moment after Shu was running full speed in that direction, leaving the girls behind.

_'Oh no! Please don't let him have it! He can't! He just can't! But what if he does? What if he's already read it? Oh no!' _ Shu thought.

With Jiro

_'Shu really likes me? But how could this be? I thought that he hated me? But he…he likes me? He like likes me?' _he felt his heart pound just a little bit harder as it sped up. _'And I think I might like him too,'_

A few seconds later

Shu stopped running and started gasping for breath. He looked around and saw just who he was looking for. "Jiro!" he yelled after he was able to breathe again. Jiro looked up and saw him. He gulped and walked towards him.

Jiro looked down as he handed the journal back to its owner. Shu looked upset before reaching out and grabbing the book. _'So he did have it,' _he thought as he turned around. He wanted to run away and never look back but before he could he heard a voice.

"I'm sorry," Jiro said. Shu froze. "I shouldn't have taken it, you have all right to be mad at me," he said. Shu sighed.

"Did you read it?" Shu asked.

"Yea," Jiro said with a nod.

"What did you read?" Shu asked while thinking _'please don't let him have read about my crush! Please!'_

"I kind of well, sigh, I read about how you, um, like me," Jiro said. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want to lie.

Shu blushed. _'He just had to read that page,'_

"Um, Shu? I know that you're probably really mad at me, but I want you to know, I like you too," with that both boys blushed and looked at their feet.

After what felt like forever Jiro couldn't stand it any more. They both liked each other, they both knew that they liked each other and yet they weren't even talking! It was getting annoying. So he decided to be brave yet again and he put his hand on Shu's shoulder and turned him around so that they were facing each other. But Shu still wouldn't look up.

So Jiro moved his hand from Shu's shoulder to his chin and lifted his head so that they were eye to eye. "Jiro," Jiro lowered his head until their lips were almost touching. Shu closed his eyes as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay, um, I think that I'm just going to end it here, so bye-bye.


End file.
